Amanda and Nolan
Amanda and Nolan are best friends and allies. They first met when Amanda left juvie and he gave her the Infinity Box that her father gave to him. They met again when Emily returned to the Hamptons and since then, Nolan has been helping her in her mission to takedown the Graysons. Biography Early Life In "Pilot" Nolan went to pick up Amanda after she was being released from juvie. There she told her that her father was innocent, that he was framed. He also gave her the infinity box that his father had created for her in order to explain her the truth. Season 1 In "Pilot", Nolan recognized Amanda from a video and went to see her in her house, but she kicked him out. In "Trust", Emily discovered that Nolan had won the sail of the sale of the beach house so she threatened him. But Nolan did won because Victoria outbid Emily so Nolan outbid Victoria and gave the house to Emily. Emily used him to make Bill Harmon think thay they were good friends in order to take him down but without fully trusting Nolan. Season 2 TBA Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Quotes Season One :Nolan: Amanda Clarke. :Amanda: Who are you? :Nolan: Nolan Ross. Friend of your father's. You're not exactly the little angel he described. :Amanda: My father hasn't seen me in ten years. :Nolan: I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. He passed away... Six weeks ago. He wanted you to have something. :Amanda: Whatever that is, I don't want it. :Nolan: Oh, no, no, no, trust me. You definitely do. :Amanda: My father was a murderer and a liar. So why would I trust you, huh? :Nolan: 'Cause that's just what they want you to believe. Forget everything that you think you know, Amanda. Your dad was protecting you. :Amanda: From what? :Nolan: Open the box. Find out. Your father was the first person to believe in me. He invested in my company when no one else would. That key, it opens a lock box in Zurich. Now that you're 18, you're officially 49% owner of my company. Board meetings are every other Wednesday, but... You don't have to show up. I never do. :Nolan: Welcome home, Amanda. I nearly didn't recognize you today, but that's the whole point, isn't it? :Emily: Do you know how easy it would be for me to crush your windpipe? :Nolan: I don't think your father would approve. Amanda! Your father trusted me. :Emily: My father trusted everybody. What are you doing here, Nolan? :Nolan: Don't worry, don't worry, your secret's safe. No one wants this imperious cadre of toxic phonies to eat it more than yours truly. So how can I be of service? :Emily: You can't. You're not a part of this. :Nolan: Yes, I am. Remember, I witnessed firsthand what these people did to your father. They're hard-core. :Emily: I can handle them. And I have no problem taking you down, too, if you get in my way. :Nolan: I-I don't want to get in your way. I want to help you. :Emily: You can't help me, Nolan. :Nolan: Suit yourself. But I can be just as powerful an enemy as any one of them. Just sayin'. Oh, you might be interested to know, I had a nice chat with Jack Porter tonight. Guess who's still carrying a torch for little Amanda Clarke. :Emily: Amanda Clarke no longer exists. :Nolan: Nice night for it. :Emily: Nice night for what Nolan? :Nolan: Celebrating. :Emily: You shouldn't be here. :Nolan: That makes two of us. - Pilot (in order of occurrence, not of appearance in show) ---- Season Two :Nolan: Ems, hey. :Emily: How are we at the phone fix? :Nolan: Fix maybe too strong of a word. Hardware is fried, contacts, data, text history all … :Emily: What about the SIM card? :Nolan: Well the only thing I can pull out from it is the WHM’s old number and he isn’t answering :Emily: That is still helpful. Can you give it to me? :Nolan: The phone or the SIM card? :Emily: Both as soon as possible. :Nolan: Love it when you are bossy. It means something hot is gonna happen. So what can I look forward to? :Emily: Watch the ten o’clock news. :Nolan: I am counting the hours. - Confidence : 'Emily ': I'm not leaving you alone, Nolan : 'Nolan ': I love you too ---- Gallery Nolan it.jpg|Nolan the IT genius Nolan and Emily prison scene.jpg I love you too..jpg Nolans reaction to Emily ratting out Victoria.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship